


Cool hands

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Noctis wanted to grieve alone, Ardyn only wanted to help.





	Cool hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Requested by @lhugbereth _“Ardynoct request, if you don't mind :3 Ardyn petting Noct's hair.… in a dark/creepy way”_
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr
> 
> Writing this ficlet took me a long while because I couldn’t decide where I wanted it to happen. I hope you will enjoy it! I took such long break from this story I was sure Lhugy's prompt was about Ardyn kissing Noctis in a dark/creepy way... So have both?

**Cool hands**

 

 

Noctis knew that sneaking out from the camper wasn’t too smart but he needed to be alone if only for a few minutes. The fall of Insomnia had hit them hard and with that _Ardyn_ guy staying with them, things were tense, everyone was seemingly walking on eggshells and Noctis has had enough.

He wasn’t the only one to lose someone – actually, he and Gladio had been the most prepared for the death of their parents. But it still hurt more than Noctis had thought it would. He couldn’t let himself fall apart in front of his brothers but he needed a moment to grieve, alone, before he would be ready to face another day.

Under the bright moon Noctis leaned against one of trees close to the camper and put his face in his hands, taking deep breaths. He would be ready.

Soon.

“Now, look at this. What are you doing here, your highness?”

Startled, Noctis almost called for his blade. Ardyn was standing in front of him, still dressed in that ridiculous coat. His head was slightly cocked right and he was looking at Noctis with curiosity.  

Noctis didn’t even hear when he walked all the way from their rooms in the camper and it made him instantly wary. The grass had been crunching loudly under his feet while he’d been walking there, but Ardyn had manage to not make a sound? Noctis wasn’t that much lost in thought to not hear him.

Maybe not summoning a blade wasn’t the best idea.

“... It’s nothing of your interest,” Noctis answered, his fingers clenching as if around a hilt of a sword. There was something about that man that was making his skin crawl.

“So rude, I was only being polite, my prince.” Ardyn’s eyes flickered for a moment to Noctis’ hair before moving back to his face. “It’s a dangerous time to go alone. You can never know what kind of daemons crawl in the darkness.”

Noctis barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“I know how to handle – _Shit!_ ”

A sudden, piercing pain in his head made Noctis double over. Blindly, he reached at his side to support himself against one of the trees. Once again he saw the face of Titan, Luna, crumbling stones... His head was pulsing with agony and Noctis couldn’t help letting out a groan of pain.   

Through the sound of blood rushing through his ears, Noctis heard Ardyn’s voice soaking in fake compassion:

“Is it Titan again, young prince?” Ardyn’s hand slid through Noctis’ hair.

Repulsed, Noctis moved back quickly but that only resulted in the pain growing stronger. He fell onto his hands and knees, almost curling into himself on the grass. He didn’t want to look vulnerable, not in front of Ardyn yet at the same time the pain was intolerable. Noctis grit his teeth to not sob out loud when another pang of pain hit him.

Above him, he heard how Ardyn made the sound of disapproval.

“Titan has always been so rough with Lucis’ kings. No finesse.”

That was a really weird thing to said. Noctis didn’t try to move his head again yet he managed to open his eyes in time to see through tears how Ardyn crouched down. He could see how Ardyn’s shadow reached to him. _No_ , Noctis wanted to say but his voice wasn’t listening to him.

Once again, Ardyn touched Noctis’ head. His hand just rested there, his fingers massaging Noctis’ scalp and Noctis was ready to offer the Astrals everything for the chance to pierce the bastard with his sword.

“Now, now, my prince. Aren’t you feeling better already?” Ardyn’s voice was quiet, soothing. “Breath slowly. I can’t have your companions think I hurt you.”

Despite the embarrassment burning deep inside of him, Noctis did as Ardyn told him. Doing anything to make that antagonizing headache go away sounded like the best idea ever. Slowly, Noctis took a shuddering breath and released it, trying to count to five in his head like Gladio had told him once, when he needed to calm down. The grass was tickling him in his nose, the noise made by grasshoppers was calming him down and, as much as Noctis loathed to admit it, the massage of his scalp was helping too.

Soon, the pain started to go away and Noctis almost sagged with relief. Only when his arms gave away under him and he fell onto his side did he realize that something was wrong. His head wasn’t hurting anymore but Noctis still couldn’t focus his thoughts nor could he move freely. He tried to raise his hand and summon a sword – in vain. There wasn’t even a spark of blue. Noctis started to feel the panic raising in him.

And Ardyn... Ardyn was looking down at him with satisfaction.

“What is it my prince? You cannot move?” Noctis whined low in his throat when Ardyn grabbed him by his hair again. The man chuckled darkly, bending down until his face was merely inches from Noctis’ own. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I can’t leave the future king of Lucis here, can I?”

Ardyn laughed quietly; the sound of it made goosebumps appear on Noctis’ skin. He tried to speak, his tongue heavy and uncomfortable in his mouth as if it didn’t belong to him.

“Leave... leave me alone...” Noctis spat, his head going dizzy.

Ardyn’s palm moved from Noctis’ head to his throat, stroking it slightly.

“Don’t be like that, my prince. I know you came here to grieve, I observed you.” That hand slid down, brushing against the neckband of Noctis’ T-shirt. “Let me take some of your pain away.”

With hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat, Noctis wiggled, somehow managing to move under Ardyn’s hand. This man was crazy, he needed to run away, he needed –

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed in displeasure. He made a tutting sound as if Noctis was a disobedient child. Ardyn snapped his fingers and the fog of dizziness in Noctis’ mind intensified, leaving him breathless. His eyes rolled back and he felt his mouth going slack. He couldn’t move his body at all...

Noctis’ eyelids started to fall, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. For some reason it was important but he couldn’t remember why. Where was he anyway? Noctis had a feeling he was supposed to... do something? Was there a place he had to go?

The fog in his mind was calling him to sleep, someone’s warm hands were touching him, unshaven cheek was brushing against his own as someone’s voice was whispering something into his ear. Noctis couldn’t understand those words; the world was spiralling into nothingness. He had to go to sleep yet an unknown feeling was gnawing at his insides. Something was telling him it would be a grieve mistake...

... But that deep voice was telling him he should listen to that person. He.. trusted that person, right?

Something soft pressed against Noctis’s mouth; were those lips? Barely awake Noctis could feel how his shirt was being tore open when one of the hands of that person moved down across his chest, dragging his finger against the soft fabric. Was it normal for human fingers to do something like that?

“Let me take care of you.” Those lips – they must be lips, Noctis thought tiredly, not understanding why he felt sick at that thought – moved lower, at his throat, licking and sucking gently.

The last thing Noctis remembered were dark yellow eyes boring into him.

* * *

Noctis opened his eyes.

He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, freezing. Standing up slowly, he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered... Noctis cursed under his breath when the memories started to slip away from him. He was alone in the middle of the night, his head hurt and –

Right, his head! He had another vision from Titan, he remembered now. Supporting his weight against the tree, Noctis looked around himself. He was alone but for some reason he expected someone to come out of the shadows at any moment.

Had he been really alone the whole time?

Noctis blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind. He felt as if he was forgetting something but he didn't know what. He had come here earlier to think and then... someone came to him?

 _No,_ Noctis shook his head, his memories coming back to him the more he keeps thinking about what had happened. He had _thought_ he heard someone but it was only an owl. Then he had had a vision and fainted. Right, it had been exactly like that.

Nodding to himself, Noctis brushed off the dirt from his trousers. He was lucky that no one – human or not – had found him while he had been unconscious. Shit, he should have been more careful.

Quickly, hoping none of his friends woke up while he was gone, Noctis ran back to the camper. Surprisingly, his throat and legs hurt him. He could understand why his legs were in pain after sitting on the ground for Astrals know how long. But the throat?

Back in the camper, Noctis checked himself in the mirror. On the side of his throat was a small, red mark like after a bug’s bite. Well, better a bug than a daemon.

Once again cursing himself, Noctis quietly went to the bed, avoiding his friend sleeping on the floor. The last few days were really taxing on them all, as normally Gladio would wake up the moment Noctis opened the door to the camper.

Noctis looked at the other side of the camper, where he could see the shape of Ardyn sleeping on the floor too. For some reason he couldn’t put his finger on why that sight made him feel unsettled.

Scratching the mark on his throat, Noctis lays down, observing Ardyn warily. The moment his head touched the pillow though he felt sleep pulling him into her arms. He fell asleep almost instantly, briefly wondering why did he feel as if someone was touching his hair.

* * *

The next morning Noctis felt refreshed as if for once nightmares decided to leave him alone. He was only surprised to find that his boots were dirty - he was sure he cleaned them before going to sleep.

Weird.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my tumblr to talk about Ardynoct and other FFXV-related things: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I take prompts and commissions :)~~


End file.
